Cue the Alliance Pt. 2
Lara Walker tried her best not to shake as the boy who killed her partner shoved the knife closer against her spine, and she shifted uncomfortably where she sat at the table. Outwardly, it appeared he was offering a kind hand of comfort, even the expression on his face didn’t betray the fact that he held a deadly weapon precariously close to her spinal cord. Soldiers with their purple armor filled the galley. She’d find a way, if she had her say, every last one of these sons of bitches would be dead by morning. If she screamed, the boy couldn’t to the deed in time before the Alliance soldiers could gun him down. As if he had read her thought she felt the tip of the blade press painfully between her vertebrae, enough so it caused Walker straitened. It seemed she didn’t need to do much to be given a sharp reminder. She turned to look at the boy but he wasn't even paying any attention to her he was looking fondly at the blonde in the engineer coveralls and who's chest seem to all but ready to burst from their restraints. It wasn't until the Alliance soldier walk in his attention drifted from the girl to the Sergeant. Keller walked in behind the Alliance Sergeant who more or less strode in like he owned the place, flanked by a squad of gun-toting purple bellies. They spread out surrounding the crew who had gathered around the table. “So this is your crew?” The Sergeant said looking at each one of them in the eye, noting none of them were visibly armed. So far the Captain’s story was holding water. “This is them. Ain’t one of them worth but shit, but labor’s cheap, and they know if they act outta line, I’ll leave them on a rock so remote Ezra will seem like a paradise, no offense if you’re Ezran.” The Captain’s eyes silently pleaded with Lyen’s, hopefully she’d play along. “You’re two short.” “One’s in the infirmary, hurt pretty bad—“ “What happened to him?” “He tripped,” the Captain replied dryly. “A few times.” The sergeant nodded in understanding. “And the other?” “In his bunk, he ain’t healthy. You’ll find a shit ton of medicine in his room.” “Go check.” He ordered one of his men. “Which one is your engineer?” “He’s in the engine room, blondie here is his back up. You want to talk to him, you best take her, big dumb bastard doesn’t speak a word of English.” The sergeant’s eyes quickly drank in Jacy’s form and he nodded. “You and you.” He ordered - take her to the engine room. You, with with me, watch them. The rest of you- you know who and what we’re looking for. Get to it.” Turning his attention back to the crew and their card game, he looked at the hand Jacy had left behind. “Don’t let me stop your game. You won’t even know we’re here.”